


【翻译】标记Marked

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Apocalypse, Post-snap, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, minor Okoye/Nakia, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 宇宙中半数生命都消失了。这个时候去思考灵魂伴侣是非常愚蠢的。但娜塔莎没法去想其他任何东西，因为卡罗尔·丹弗斯抚摸着她的皮肤，她的标记第一次改变了。





	【翻译】标记Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723210) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 

#### 授权：

####  [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore)Mon 19 Aug 2019 10:29PM EDT

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore)

> Awww, thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it!
> 
> Sure, go ahead! I'd love a link back when you finish <3

* * *

娜塔莎尽量不去怨恨卡罗尔，因为卡罗尔来得太晚，她的帮助无足轻重。 毕竟她已经尽快赶来了，并帮助他们杀死了灭霸。

没有办法知道灭霸得到了无限宝石后她是否能帮助他们扭转局势。无论卡罗尔是多么强大，无限手套——曾经——更加强大。

但是仍然。对幽灵的想念——那些消失的人——在娜塔莎的脑海里若隐若现。这就是复仇者们聚集在一起的目的，当危机比以往任何时候都更大时，他们失败了。

这不是卡罗尔的错。但假装这是更容易。

即使灭霸死了，仍有许多未竟之事需要完成。半个宇宙中的生命消失了，但剩下的却是一片混乱。

即使是复仇者——剩余的那些——也是一片混乱。托尼，布鲁斯和索尔都失去了音信。至少小娜可以找到他们，如果她认真去找的话。克林特完完全全从在地图上失去了痕迹，她甚至一开始都不确定他在不在失踪者之列。

但还有很多事情要做。世界各地的人们在失踪事件发生后立即陷入混乱事故之中。 到处都是抢劫和暴乱。世界各地的领导人都消失了——特查拉就是其中之一——各个国家都被内斗所摧毁。

头条新闻的标题滚动着，娜塔莎想知道还有什么没有被报道，因为每个可以报道的人都消失了。

是罗迪先开的口。“接下来我们该怎么做？”

“没有什么**能做的**，”浣熊——火箭，他的名字是火箭——跺了跺脚。

“总有什么可做的，”卡罗尔说，“如果地球上的情况已经是这么糟糕，我不知道银河系的其他地方是什么样子。 我们肯定能做些什么来帮助他们。”

娜塔莎看着史蒂夫。这是他本该开口的时候，他该有个计划的时候。但他看起来很疲惫，比她多年来见到的他还要沮丧。

娜塔莎唯一有过的家庭现在消失了，她最好的朋友可能会和他们一样。她的团队有一半人都不在了。 但她是俄罗斯人——或者说曾经是。悲伤从来都不足以阻止她。

她环视一周，看着剩下的乌合之众。她自己和史蒂夫。罗迪。星云和火箭。卡罗尔。

“卡罗尔是对的，”娜塔莎说。另一个女人被娜塔莎的话吓了一跳，因为在这之前娜塔莎一直对她的存在视而不见，直到现在她才平静下来。

娜塔莎看回新闻，看着那些破坏和恐慌的画面，她做出了一个决定。 “丹弗斯，罗德斯，你们负责搜救。 星云，火箭，我要你联系奥科耶将军，看看你能做些什么。 史蒂夫——”她停了下来，又看了看史蒂夫。 他看起来很迷茫，而她改变了主意。 “史蒂夫，跟罗德斯走吧。我跟着丹弗斯。”

在那间房里，她的队伍整理了一下，似乎有了新的目标。

娜塔莎露齿而笑，但毫无欢愉。“复仇者们，我们出发吧。”

就像卡罗尔指出的那样，宇宙很大。比娜塔莎想象的还要大，人口也更多。 因此，当卡罗尔坚持要离开去帮助宇宙中的其他星球，星云和火箭发出跟随她的附和时，娜塔莎尽量不往心里去。

这只是——他们人手已经太少了。她不是这三个的**朋友**，不完全是，但她们是同一队伍的。

娜塔莎过去常常认为依恋是弱者的专利。她错得越来越离谱，因为一次又一次的放手需要力量。 这可能比她所拥有的还要多。

她把通讯器塞进卡罗尔和星云的手中。“你们得定期汇报，”她说，“我们想要知道外面发生了什么。”

星云只是严肃地点了点头，但卡罗尔伸出胳膊搂住了小娜。

“我会没事的，”她说。“只要你们有任何事就呼叫我，好吗？”然后她就离开了。

娜塔莎被这个动作吓了一跳，以至于没有注意到胯部上的温暖，直到卡罗尔走远了才发现。

一有机会，她就急忙回到自己的房间，脱下衣物。

黑色的戒指从娜塔莎记事起就在她的胯部了。即使穿着最简单的衣服她也很容易隐藏这个标记，而唯一知道她有的人是克林特。

他也有一个灵魂伴侣标记——一个奇怪的巧合，因为只有大约十分之一的人有这个标记。 但是他的不是黑色的，而是代表劳拉的全彩向日葵，从他们第一次约会时握手开始就是了。

或者是曾经是。

劳拉和孩子们在“快闪”后消失了，和宇宙中的半数生命一起，而克林特消失在风中。宇宙中半数生命都消失了。这个时候去思考灵魂伴侣是非常愚蠢的。

但娜塔莎没法去想其他任何东西，因为卡罗尔·丹弗斯抚摸着她的皮肤，她的标记第一次改变了。那是一只鹰，全彩的，它的羽毛在她的大腿上伸展开。

一只鹰，代表着卡罗尔。娜塔莎想知道卡罗尔胯部上的印记现在是什么样子，是宇宙或者其他什么东西引导灵魂印记选择如何代表娜塔莎。

娜塔莎故意慢慢地穿回衣物。卡罗尔离开了，至少现在如此。她们都有事情要做。

现在不是失去理智的时候。

* * *

总是有要完成的工作。的确，面对灾难，人类可以团结一致——但是，人类有时也会制造灾难。有很多任务要做——不仅仅是人道主义工作，还有阻止武器走私和阻止看似要失控的领土纷争。

在混乱之间，还有本周刚好住在这里的人的训练：娜塔莎和史蒂夫是常驻，但罗迪经常出现（并假装他没有**去过**托尼躲藏的地方），星云和火箭只要在地球上就会加入。奥科耶不止一次来过这里，但是随着特查拉和他的家人的消失，她承担了瓦坎达的大部分管理责任。

有一天，当娜塔莎看到奥科耶手腕内侧的一个灵魂标记——一只豹子——的时候，他们正在对打。她把目光移开，不敢问这件事。她现在知道了，即使灵魂伴侣在“快闪”中消失了，灵魂伴侣依然存在，这个认知灼痛了她。

但奥克耶看到了她注视的方向。“她的名字是娜吉雅，”她说。

娜塔莎低下头。“我很抱歉。”

“她和其他人一样消失了。”奥克耶叹息。“她总是想要瓦坎达帮助世界的其他地方。如果我现在就能做到——”

“你可以缅怀她。我懂。”娜塔莎在脑海里搜寻可说的话语，这一次却说不出话来。就在这么多人失去灵魂伴侣的时候，她却找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，这似乎很残忍。如果不是因为灭霸，她和卡罗尔永远不会相遇。她甚至不知道他们是否是那种真正注定要在一起的灵魂伴侣——毕竟不是每个人都会爱上他们的灵魂伴侣——但是尽管小娜过去在这个问题上对克林特表示过所有的怀疑，她还是有兴趣找出答案。

但奥克耶不再有兴趣继续讨论了。她举起长矛，娜塔莎很感激这一举动，举起了她的剑。

* * *

没有人在“快闪”后见过克林特了。娜塔莎可以拼凑出足够的线索，知道他还活着，但尽管她想放下一切找到他，她也别的责任。

很难说不希望他在这，尤其是当克林特是唯一一个她曾经和他谈论过她的灵魂伴侣标记的人。

但话又说回来，即使他愿意和她或者任何一个复仇者说话，他现在最不想听到的可能就是灵魂标记。

但即便是她的老朋友躲藏了起来，娜塔莎也并非独自一人。

史蒂夫几乎每天都开车进城，尽可能地帮忙，并与悲痛欲绝的幸存者交谈。

娜塔莎试图不去过于详细地分析他的应对策略或缺乏应对策略。

当他终于回来时，她正端着一壶茶等着。他看起来很累，但他总是这样。他们都是。

他抬起头看着她。“嘿。发生了什么事吗？”

“没有，”娜塔莎说，“只是我脑子里有些事。”

史蒂夫坐下，满怀期待地看着她，娜塔莎给他倒了一杯茶。

“你怎么看灵魂标记的？”她问。

“我没有标记，”他立刻说，好像她还不知道似的。

“我有，”她呷了一口茶。

“哦。”史蒂夫扬起眉毛，眨了眨眼睛。“我不知道。ta ……”

“活着，”娜塔莎确认道，“但好像是错误的，当这么多人都消失了的时候。”

史蒂夫喝了一口茶，看向了别处。“我觉得你应该给个机会。如果你能够提供帮助的话，你不应该放弃一个获得幸福的机会，”

“我甚至不知道她是否愿意试一试。”

“或许你应该从这里开始。”

* * *

过了一段时间她才收到卡罗尔的音信。 娜塔莎尽量不往心里去，她知道另一个女人已经习惯了独自工作。

然后她在想她是否**应该**把这当成是针对个人的。

她的担心在卡罗尔以全息影像的形式出现在每周的报道时得到了缓解。

“抱歉我失联了，”她说，“有些克里人想利用失踪事件重新殖民。””

“啊，糟糕，”火箭说。

在他身边，星云弯了弯嘴唇。“你需要帮忙吗？”

“我觉得我搞定了。我和这些人是老交情了。”卡罗尔邪恶地笑了笑。

火箭尖笑起来——没有别的词形容了——而娜塔莎再一次记起宇宙是多么广阔，地球是多么与世隔绝。她想问克里人的事，还有卡罗尔和他们的过去。

她强迫自己集中注意力。“对。好吧，就像星云说的，如果你需要任何东西的话让我们知道。” 她环顾着半周，看着所有的全息影像，努力不让自己感到孤独。除了史蒂夫以外，每个人本周都在远程报道。

“除非还有别的事？”娜塔莎问，一阵否定的低语传遍房间。“好吧，下周同一时间。在外面注意安全。”

一个接着一个，全息影像闪烁着消失：奥科耶、星云、火箭、罗迪。 卡罗尔还在，看着娜塔莎和史蒂夫。

史蒂夫站起身。“我就先——”他连个借口都没找就马上离开了。娜塔莎翻了个白眼。

“所以，”卡罗尔开口。她的影像闪烁着，娜塔莎希望她们能当面交谈而不是用这个。

“你想看看吗？”娜塔莎问。

卡罗尔扬起一边眉毛。“那不是——”她指了指自己的胯部。

娜塔莎耸耸肩。她几乎已经不再隐藏那个标记，而她也从未为自己的身体感到害羞。当卡罗尔不再抗议的时候，娜塔莎把绑腿上端卷了下来，拉起衬衫。

卡罗尔伸出一只手，似乎想要触摸她，然后想起现在她们没法这么做。“那是一只鹰吗？”

娜塔莎点点头。

“你的是一只鹊，”卡罗尔说，她简短地看看周围，然后开始拉起她的制服。

“你不——”娜塔莎开口。

卡罗尔大笑。“我当过空军。还有星际部队，我可以接受一点裸露。”

娜塔莎哼了哼。

在卡罗尔胯部的标记**是**一只鹊。通过全息界面，所有东西都染成了蓝色，很难准确地说出它到底是什么样子，但是小娜有想象力。

她们像那样站了好几分钟，只是互相看着对方，然后卡罗尔那边的警报器就响了。

卡罗尔穿回她的制服。“听起来是个紧急呼叫。我得接这个。”

“注意安全，”娜塔莎说，看着卡罗尔眨眼消失在视野里。

* * *

娜塔莎没有想过在他们小组报道之外再听到卡罗尔的消息。她们都有更重要的事情要做。

但显然卡罗尔并不同意。下一周，她报道后徘徊，充满期待地看着娜塔莎。

史蒂夫只是坏笑，然后离开，这次连借口都没有。

“嘿，”卡罗尔说。

“嘿，”娜塔莎试着不让任何困惑的语气透过她的嗓音传出来。

卡罗尔张张口，又合上，然后说，“抱歉，我只是想——我可能好一会儿不会回地球了。”

“我猜到了。”

“但是我想我们也许，可以，聊天？”卡罗尔歪着头，娜塔莎突然意识到另一个女人和她一样不确定。

就是这么开始的：带着犹豫。他们分享故事，每当他们提到一个失踪者时都会停顿很久。他们经常被打断，因为卡罗尔在宇宙的另一端处理紧急呼叫，而娜塔莎则在地球上协调救援工作。

在漫长的一天结束后，娜塔莎跌跌撞撞地走进她的房间，看到她的私人通讯器上的蓝光在闪烁。

她按下通讯器，卡罗尔的形象闪现在眼前。

“一切还好吗？”娜塔莎问。

“是的，抱歉，”卡罗尔说，“这不重要。可以等等。”

娜塔莎倒向她的床。“我不介意。”她把头发拢到耳朵后面。它开始长出来了。

“是吗？”卡罗尔微笑，柔软地回应。她今天没有穿制服。她穿着一件旧皮夹克配着T恤和休闲裤。

“你看起来很棒，”娜塔莎说，“我不觉得我曾经见过你穿制服之外的衣服。”

“我非常清楚地记得，你看到我不穿制服的样子。”卡罗尔的坏笑非常邪恶。

哦，所以这就是她们要玩的。“好吧，那是非常棒的景色。”娜塔莎舔了舔嘴唇。“不仅仅是灵魂标记。”

“我看你的标记的时候没看到很多景色，”卡罗尔说。

“我可以补偿这个，”娜塔莎坏笑着，缓缓地把衬衫拉过头顶。

卡罗尔欣赏地看着她，看着娜塔莎挑衅的眼神，仿效娜塔莎的动作。

无论她之前说了什么，当他们向彼此展示他们的灵魂印记时娜塔莎并没有真正接受卡罗尔的身体。 她现在接受了，看着卡罗尔健美的身材和丰满的胸部。显然卡罗尔没穿胸罩。在卡罗尔的臀部，就在她的低腰裤上方，娜塔莎可以看到她的灵魂标记的边缘溜了出来。

娜塔莎向后伸手，解开自己的胸罩，把它扔到地板的衬衫旁边。 “可惜我看不到你真正的肤色，”她说。 “高科技蓝色根本不适合你。”

卡罗尔笑出声。“你也是，”她说，“但是老天啊，你仍是光彩照人。”

娜塔莎玩过十几次这个游戏了，但卡罗尔听起来如此**真诚**，以至于她仍在玩这个游戏。

但如果她认为那样很好，那么，娜塔莎可以给她一场表演。

娜塔莎用手穿过头发，然后沿着身体一路游走过去，指甲轻轻地划过胸部，与卡罗尔保持着眼神交流。

卡罗尔颤抖着吸了口气，娜塔莎笑了。

“如果你在这里的话，这是我要你做的，” 娜塔莎说着，轻轻地捏了捏其中一个乳尖。 这种感觉足以让她屏住呼吸，但她仍然能听到卡罗尔的下一句话。

“这就是你要我做的全部吗？”

这听起来是个挑战。“绝对不是，”娜塔莎说。娜塔莎仍穿着裤子，但那很容易补救。脱掉裤子的时候很难看起来性感，但是她还是尽力了，卡罗尔没有嘲笑她。

娜塔莎把一根手指压在小核上，为感觉而深吸了一口气。 “我会让你这么做的，” 她说，一边调整角度，让卡罗尔看得更清楚。 然后她把两根手指推进她的甬道里。 “然后我会让你把你的手指放进我身体里。”

娜塔莎偷偷地瞥了另一个女人一眼。 从全息影像的颜色来看，很难说，但是看起来卡罗尔脸红了。她肯定把手伸进了她的裤子里。

“我会让你——”娜塔莎开口，但她没有把话说完。 高潮悄悄偷走了她，她沉浸在这种感觉中，无法思考，更何况说话了。 当她坐起来看着卡罗尔的时候，另一个女人看起来和她感觉的一样筋疲力尽。

她想要说什么，任何东西，此时她的电话响了起来。

娜塔莎倒在床上。“操。”

“下次，”卡罗尔说。

“下次，”娜塔莎说，希望真的有下一次。

* * *

当卡罗尔最终回到地球时，她周身发亮地着陆，娜塔莎再次惊叹于她的生活变得多么奇怪——和混乱。

“我在附近，想着我能顺便过来看看。”卡罗尔说。

“在附近，你是指……”罗迪说，嗓音里带着某种近似幽默的东西。

“附近，银河系。”卡罗尔耸耸肩，带着假装天真的表情。“都一样，真的。”

娜塔莎低下头掩饰笑容。抬起头时，她捕捉到了卡罗尔的目光。

“嘿，”娜塔莎说。

卡罗尔笑了。“嘿。”

罗迪带着明显的困惑来回看着他们，只是摇了摇头。 “很高兴见到你，卡罗尔! ” 他一边离开一边喊道。

“见到你真好，”娜塔莎说。这次，她不再掩饰唇角的笑容了。

作为回应，卡罗尔拉近并亲吻了她。娜塔莎用手指拨弄着卡罗尔的头发，卡罗尔那双结实的手紧紧地贴在她的背上。

娜塔莎贴着卡罗尔的双唇喟叹。卡罗尔把他们的额头靠在一起，娜塔莎借机喘了口气。

仍没有办法把消失的人带回来，也没有办法让宇宙回到原来的样子。可能永远不会有一种方法来解决问题，至少不会完全解决问题。但是，有一个团队在她身后，卡罗尔在她身边，娜塔莎不禁想到，他们也许能够继续奋斗下去。


End file.
